


A Private Performance

by inamac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Costumes, M/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-28
Updated: 2008-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius plans a night of drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Performance

The portrait of Titus Aloysius Malfoy (1545-1691), slid silently aside in response to a complicated wand-wave and a voiceless charm. The shelves thus revealed held an array of bottles, each with a time-faded label tied around its neck. The owner of the collection sheathed his wand and reached out to close elegant fingers around a squat black glass container.

"The Muggles call them Witch Bottles he said, holding it up to the light to allow his companion to examine it. "This one is four hundred years old. And very rare. Both the bottle and its contents."

"One of your Dark Artefacts, Lucius?" Snape sounded bored and annoyed. "Yes, very impressive. Now, if we're to get to the theatre in time for this performance shouldn't we be moving? We don't have time to admire your objets d'art."

"I invited you," Lucius Malfoy crossed the room to an alcove where two comfortable chairs flanked a low table on which stood a shallow carved stone bowl, "To view a performance of _Hamlet_. I said nothing about going to the theatre." He motioned his companion to take one of the chairs as he settled himself into the other.

"This," he explained, uncorking the bottle with a deft twist, "Was a gift to my several-times-great-grandfather from his good friend Doctor John Dee. And Doctor Dee was..."

"Queen Elizabeth the First's Court magician - and the primary reason for the Statute of Wizarding Secrecy 1692. I might have guessed that the old charlatan was in with your family." Severus scowled, but there was a hint of amusement in the tone that Lucius did not miss. His own smile widened.

"In fact it would be more accurate to blame Titus for the Statute - but, as you have so often observed Severus, we Malfoy's seldom get the credit for our actions. But to continue: Doctor Dee was present at a private performance by the Chamberlain's Men, of Mr William Shakespeare's play, _Hamlet_ on 29 November 1600. This is his personal memory of the event."

Severus had spent most of his professional life, both as teacher and spy, feigning uninterest, but on this occasion he allowed a trace of admiration to touch his features. "I admit, I had expected a time-turner - particularly as you are dressed for the 15th Century."

Lucius tossed his plaited hair back over a befurred shoulder. "The black leather doublet and hose?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. "I like to feel the part. And besides, afterwards," he leaned across the table, holding Snape's eyes as he tipped the contents of the bottle into the swirling pensieve, "I thought you might like to feel my part too..."

_..."the rest is silence..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a departing gift-fic for Pushdragon.


End file.
